DC COMICS: Legends Of Tomorrow (s1 ep13 Leviathan)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW LEGENDS OF TOMORROW YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with the team arriving in London 2166. Savage's forces nearly blow the Waverider out of the sky, but Rip and Gideon manage to slip under the artillery fire and find a safe spot to land. Stein suggests they proceed with caution, but Rip says they simply don't have the time as Savage will be out in the open that evening. That evening, Savage gives a speech to his assembled forces as Rip, Sara, Snart and Rory stand in the crowd of soldiers. After the speech, Rip and his team prepare to strike, but Snart worries that Savage's "lady friend" has made them. Snart decides to improvise and trips Rip, leaving him exposed but causing Savage's guards to focus on him instead of the rest of the team. Rory and Snart go after Savage while Sara fights the female lieutenant. During the fight, Kendra notices that the lieutenant is wearing her bracelet and tells Sara to grab it. However, the forces begin to overwhelm the group and they flee, but not before Snart chooses to not kill Savage's lieutenant. Back on the Waverider, Rip learns about Kendra's bracelet and orders Snart and Rory to steal it so they can use it to kill Savage. Rip then leaves to make contact with the remainder of the resistance forces. The Resistance takes Rip, Ray, Stein and Jax back to their base, where they see the last refugees from London. Ray asks Rip about his family, and why he's not trying to save them. Rip explained that he tried that before, but his family died every time he tried to rescue them. The resistance leader approaches Rip and asks where the hell he came from, but Rip blows her off and says he just needs to get close to Savage. Unfortunately, Rip's last assassination attempt forced Savage into hiding, meaning they can't get close to the despot. They then learn that Savage and his team have attacked another resistance base, leaving it in tatters. After meeting up back at the Waverider, Ray offers to find out what exactly what destroyed the resistance base, while Snart and Rory prepare to steal Kendra's bracelet. Kendra goes through her son's research, trying to find a clue as to how to use the bracelet to kill Savage. She has a flashback to 1941 when Carter gave her his mace as an anniversary gift. Thanks to the flashback, she realizes how she can kill Savage. Snart and Rory sneak into Savage's headquarters and kidnap Savage's lieutenant. However, when they bring her back to the Waverider, they learn that the "lieutenant" is actually Savage's daughter, Cassandra. Now knowing they have Savage's daughter in the brig, the team debates what to do next. Rory offers to send Cassandra's fingers to Savage until he comes to get her, but Sara reminds everyone that as Savage's right hand, Cassandra would know details about Savage's security protocols and defenses. Snart volunteers to get the information out Cassandra himself. Cassandra and Snart have a lovely chat about their respective fathers, but Cassandra is convinced that her father is the only person who can right the world from Per Degaton's Armageddon virus. She tells Snart to go ahead and torture her, but Snart has another plan in mind. Rory smelts Kendra's bracelet into molten metal, which Kendra uses to coat Carter's with. Rory warns Kendra that she better be prepared to kill Savage, or she'll end up dead, just like Carter. Using a defunct spy satellite, Ray realizes Savage's superweapon isn't an explosive, it's a giant robot. At that moment, Savage sends forth his Leviathan to crush the rebel base and the team. Ray and Stein evacuate the rebel base's refugees into the Waverider. As Rip lifts the Waverider off the ground, they meet up with the Leviathan, a giant ATOM robot. It grabs the Waverider and tosses it out of the sky. After crashing into the ground, the Waverider's in bad shape and Stein suffers a critical injury after a piece of shrapnel lodges in his stomach. Before passing out, Stein tells Jax to look after the refugees. Meanwhile, Snart releases Cassandra so he can show her what a terrible person her father is. When Cassandra isn't swayed by seeing the innocent refugees, Snart shows her footage proving that Savage released the Armageddon Virus, not Per Degaton. Rip mopes in the remnants of the bridge, until Ray gives him a pep talk. The team rallies around Rip, after they reveal they have a way to kill Savage and stop his giant killer robot. Ray and Kendra have their weekly hallway heart to heart before they go off on their separate missions. Ray and Jax reverse the polarity of Ray's ATOM suit, which allows him to grow to a giant size. Ray sees the Leviathan approaching and rushes towards the robot to fight it. Ray and the Leviathan fight in a Pacific Rim-esque battle of the titans. Savage watches on in shock until Cassandra unexpectedly arrives back at his headquarters. Savage is overjoyed to see her, until he realizes her bracelet is missing. The rest of the team confronts Savage, until his guards arrive to even the odds. However, Kendra flies in and carries Savage off to kill him. After a brief hand to hand fight, Kendra hits Savage with the mace, causing mystic energy to fly off of him. Kendra beats Savage down but before she can deliver the final blow, a guard interrupts her and attacks. Kendra takes down the guard, causing his mask to fly off and reveal the 2166 version of Carter. Meanwhile, Ray uses his suit's lasers to get the upper hand on the Leviathan, until it uses its own lasers to knock Ray out. Savage taunts that he brainwashed Carter and he's the only one who can bring the "real" Carter back. Jax gives an inspirational speech that helps Ray get back up and punch the Leviathan's head clean off. Rip tells Kendra to finish Savage off, but Kendra doesn't want to sacrifice Carter. She spares Savage, but Rip knocks Savage out and tells Kendra to help bring both Carter and Savage back to the ship. The battle over (for now), Cassandra and Savage return to the rebel base and Cassandra offers to help the resistance. Ray and Kendra have another heart to heart, this time about Carter being alive. Rip fills Stein in on the events of the evening, before heading into the brig to confront Savage. Savage gloats for a little bit, but Rip says he'll figure out a way to save both Carter and his family. Savage ominously says that "Time will tell" as Rip looks at him with doubt. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Legends of Tommorrow Category:Rip Hunter Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:Firestorm - Professor Martin Stein Category:Jax Jackson Category:Captain Cold Category:Heat Wave Category:Vandal Savage